


sana masarap ulam araw-araw

by kyomohokus



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Mostly FB messenger chats, Mostly brain fart, idk - Freeform, wtf is this
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus
Summary: Nagke-crave lang naman si Taiga ng sinigang.Kasalanan ba niyang nakaka-crave rin yung ka-condo niyang nag-offer ng libreng sinigang?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	sana masarap ulam araw-araw

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is this, you may ask? Di ko rin alam, mga kababayan.
> 
> Inspired by [this random tweet of mine](https://twitter.com/narinarinori/status/1300363224970272768). 
> 
> First Tagalog fic in a while, pagpasensyahan niyo na po.

Akala ni Taiga he had this adulting thing in the bag.

Alam mo yun, he told his parents pa na he’s 23 years old and he’s mature enough to live on his 0wn. Marunong na siya mag-commute—thankfully his college best friend Juri taught him—maglaba (minsan), magplantsa (mas minsan).

And most of all, marunong na siya magluto.

At least, yung mabilisang prito, microwave, ganern.

(Pero siyempre, hindi niya yun sinabi.)

Fortunately, he seemed to have made his case, and his parents agreed. He was able to move in sa condo malapit sa workplace niya. The good news is that his workplace is just a few minutes’ walk, and it’s in a good location, malapit sa mall and MRT.

So ayun, Taiga felt like he’s living his best life, being independent and shit. Nakakayanan naman niya, although minsan kailangan pa rin niya manghingi ng tulong kay Juri when it comes to chores. Pero he feels like he has his life under control.

Pero sometimes sumasablay din siya.

Like now.

“Hala, wala nang pagkain?”

Tinitigan ni Taiga ang loob ng ref, para bang nagbabasakaling may lumabas na pagkain. (Sana talaga.) Pagkakaalam niya may matitira pa siyang maluluto para ngayon kasi he’s not supposed to do groceries until tomorrow pa.

Alas otso na ng gabi, and pwede naman siya bumaba papuntang grocery o mag-pa Grab Food o bumili na lang sa 7-Eleven kasi petsa de peligro. Ayaw naman niya galawin yung savings niya, at yung pang-araw-araw niyang ginagastos ay naubos dahil sa kakabili ng luho. (#SalamatShopee)

So he does what he always does pag nagigipit siya—binuksan ang Messenger at tinext ang best friend niya.

[ ](https://ibb.co/HFvRKgD)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mSgHTf0)

[ ](https://ibb.co/TDfJJxH)

Nakuha niya ang link kaagad kay Juri at sumali kaagad sa FB group. Online ata yung admin dahil na-add din siya agad.

Sure enough, sobrang treasure trove ang FB group ng kanyang condo unit. Bukod pa sa may nagbebenta ng pagkain, may nagbebenta rin ng iba’t ibang gamit, pati na rin nago-offer ng freelance work.

He scrolls through the offers ng food, comparing yung prices. Until he spots one post that catches his eye. Picture ng sinigang.

Ang tagal na niyang nagke-crave ng sinigang.

[ ](https://ibb.co/27C645k)   
  


_Sinigang? Free of charge?_ Music to his ears. Taiga opens the profile ng nag-post and clicks the Message button.

[ ](https://ibb.co/JFG6Hn2)

Armed with a huge tupperware (lulubus-lubusin na niya na pang-bukas), nag-elevator si Taiga pababa sa eighth floor. Nahanap niya yung unit number at pinress ang doorbell.

Di nagtagal ay bumukas ang pinto.

Si Taiga lang ba o may biglang kumakantang anghel sa langit?

At bakit yung kaharap niya ngayon ay _bessshhh ang pogiiiiii_

Ngumiti si Pogi—Hokuto, yung pangalan sa Messenger. “Hi,” bati niya. “Ikaw yung nag-message sa FB?”

Binuksan ni Taiga ang kanyang bunganga, pero walang lumabas na salita. So tumango na lang siya.

“Sige, pasok ka.” Tumabi si Hokuto sa side para makapasok si Taiga. “Nagdala ka ng tupperware?”

“Uh …” Hindi talaga mapagkatiwalaan ni Taiga ang boses niya ngayon, so tumango na lang ulit siya tapos pinakita ang tupperware na dala-dala niya.

“Um, are you okay?” Nakakunot ang noo ni Hokuto.

Bumalik siya sa ulirat. “O-Okay naman!” Nag-cringe siya dahil pumiyok ang boses niya ( _nagdadalaga girl?_ ). “Sorry. Pagod sa trabaho tapos petsa de peligro.”

“Ah.” Tumango si Hokuto. Tumigil siya sa dining table, kung saan may nakapatong kaldero. “Get as much as you want. Hindi ko talaga siya mauubos kasi mag-isa ako rito.”

Kumulo ang tiyan ni Taiga, at mabilisan niyang kinuha ang sandok at naglagay ng sinigang sa kanyang tupperware. Pinipilitan niyang di mamula kasi nakatitig si Hokuto sa kanya.

“Sorry to ask, pero bakit ang dami mong niluto kung mag-isa ka lang rito?” Hindi niya mapilitang tanungin.

“Ah, my friends are supposed to come over, kaso last-minute nag-cancel. Sabi may OT sila sa work. So ayun. It’s not the first time, and usually tinitirahan ko naman sila, pero big project yung meron sila this time, so baka hindi na rin sila makahabol.

“Mag-take-out na lang kayo next time. Para di sayang efforts mo.”

Nagkibit ng balikat si Hokuto. “I like doing it for them. Besides, sabi nila masarap daw luto ko eh.”

“Sure ka ba yung luto mo lang masarap?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Hokuto, ang kanyang mga pisngi namula.

Wow, kung kelan gumana bibig ni Taiga, umiral yung karupukan. Kung pwede lang lamunin na siya ng lupa ngayon, willing na willing siya. Alam mo yun, mabait na nga si Hokuto na mag-offer ng ulam na walang bayad tapos manglalandi siya.

“H-Huy, I didn’t mean it like that!” bulalas niya. “I-I mean, ang pogi mo, but—ay pota!”Nagalaw niya ang tupperware, at may kaunting sabaw na natapon sa mesa, pati na rin sa kanyang pantalon.

Tumawa si Hokuto. “Wait lang.” Kumuha siya ng paper towel sa may sink at inabot kay Taiga. “Thanks for the compliment.”

Taiga makes a choking sound, attempting not to look Hokuto’s way.

Natapos siya sa wakas sa pagkuha ng sinigang, at wala siyang choice kundi tingnan si Hokuto. “So, uh, sure ka ba walang bayad?” tanong niya.

“Oo nga. Free of charge niya.”

Tumango siya. “Okay. Thank you.” Kinuha niya ang tupperware sa mesa. “Sige, mauna na ako.”

“Wait.”

Lumingon si Taiga at kumurap. Namumula pa rin si Hokuto at kinakamot ang kanyang pisngi. _Kyot kyot talaga ni Kuya_.

“Um, if you liked the sinigang, you’re always welcome to message me if you’re craving anything else.”

_AY._

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taiga, uminit ang kanyang mukha. “U-Um, okay?” he squeaks. “Eh kung di pagkain kine-crave ko?”

_Lord, pwede ba lamunin na ako ng lupa? Nakakailan na ako eh._

This time, Hokuto breaks into a laugh, much to his confusion. “Are you asking me out?”

Ay shet. Kung ganito na lang yung brain-to-mouth filter niya, might as well. “What if I am?” he challenges.

Hokuto crosses his arms and hums. _Wow, pakipot pa._ It doesn’t take him too long to answer, though. “Message me either way. Pwede ka naman kitang lutuan. Or, you know, satisfy your other cravings.”

_MAMI???_

Feeling ni Taiga nanghina ang kanyang mga tuhod kasi wow ulam lang naman ang pinunta niya rito, but he got something else in return.

Paninindigan na sana ni Taiga ang karupukan niya, kaso he still doesn’t have adulting under control, and biglang na-tameme siya, so—

“UUUUUUhhhhhhh sige, sige! See you!” Mabilisan niyang binuksan ang pinto at kumaripas pabalik sa unit niya.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Ld8txgr)   
  


[ ](https://ibb.co/ZXWPcwH)   
  


[ ](https://ibb.co/nMpFMb0)


End file.
